1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a wireless communication system that uses keywords to find and display map graphic data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The past few years have shown enormous growth in the number and popularity of wireless handsets. There is a continuing trend in the industry to use these handsets as not only communication devices but also as on-demand information servers.
When a user wishes to visit a new place, such as a restaurant or an office complex, the user must know the address of the place and find his or her way to the place according to the address. If the user is unfamiliar with the neighborhood, then he or she must turn to a map for assistance. It is not uncommon, however, for the data provided by the map to be limited, incomplete or simply out of date. Such problems can be a great annoyance to the user.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a wireless communication system that uses keywords to find and display map graphic data.
Briefly, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a wireless communication system comprising:
a wireless handset comprising:
a key circuit for inputting telephone numbers or key data;
a radio frequency (RF) communication circuit for receiving and transmitting wireless signals;
a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel for displaying text or images; and
a processor for controlling the operations of the wireless handset;
a base station comprising an antenna for establishing wireless communications between the base station and the wireless handset; and
a communication server connected to the base station comprising:
a memory comprising:
a map database for storing map graphic data;
a keyword data file comprising a plurality of keywords and map coordinates corresponding to the keywords; and
a searching program for searching the keyword data file for a target keyword to find the target map coordinate that corresponds to the target keyword and then searching the map database using the target map coordinate to find the target map graphic data that corresponds to the target map coordinate; and
a processor for executing the searching program;
wherein when a user uses the key circuit to input a target keyword, the processor of the wireless handset will use the RF communication circuit to transmit the target keyword to the communication server through the base station, the searching program of the communication server will find the target map graphic data that corresponds to the target keyword and transmit the target map graphic data to the wireless handset, and the processor of the wireless handset will display the target map graphic data on the liquid crystal display panel.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the user can use the wireless handset of the wireless communication system according to the present invention to input a telephone number to find corresponding map graphic data and obtain detailed and up-to-date map information without using a hardcopy map.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.